Miss Moxxi the Thrill Seeker skill trees
by xmercykiller
Summary: Her skills were hard to think of so it took me quite a while to finish, but I hope you all like them. Open to criticism.


The Thrill-seeker

Miss. Mad Moxxi's Skill Trees (I keep in mind class mods so some skills might seem underpowered)

Action skill

**Next Wave**

An assortment of 10 enemies, randomly chosen, is spawned that attacks whoever is nearest them, be it you or other enemies. Depending on the enemy, they spawn from all normal enemy spawning points (doors, skag dens, bullymong dens, kragon holes, the ground, etc.) Also incites a randomly chosen Maxim from the underdome add-on, full list can be found at end of document.

Duration – 1 minute or until all spawned enemies die, enemies automatically die when skill times out.

Cooldown – 1 minute 15 seconds

Ringleader

Tier 1

**Staged – **Your spawned enemies do more damage to other enemies than they do to players. 5 points, +3% more damage per point.

**Unfeeling – **Your spawned enemies now spawn with more health. 5 points, +4% more health per point.

Tier 2

**Frequent Waves – **Decreases action skill Cooldown time. 5 points, -4 seconds per point.

**Extended Limit – **Increases duration of action skill. 5 points, +3 seconds per point.

Tier 3

**Neuro Implants – **Holding down the action skill button when it is already active will prematurely end it and save some Cooldown time. 1 point.

**Talkative – **Moxxi can now comment on what she sees happening on the battlefield. Also unlocks dialogue so that your enemies can talk with each other. Increases team Cooldown rate by 1%. 1 point.

Tier 4

**Ghost – **Players must be much closer to your spawned enemies for them to attack players. 5 points, must be 5% closer per point

**Experimental – **Your spawned enemies now have a chance to spawn with an element.

**Catnip – **Regular enemies don't have to be as close for your enemies to attack them. 5 points, can be 6% farther away per point.

Tier 5

**Trained – **The chance of each enemy spawning as a badass is increased. 5 points, +2% chance of badass spawns per point.

**Kick Ass –** Unlocks the **Kick Ass** Maxim for your action skill. 1 point.

**Beast Tamer – **The chance of spawning animals is increased. 5 points, +4% chance of animals spawns per point.

Capstone

**Chaotic – **Action skill augment.Release a pair of badass psychos (Borderlands 2 version) with your action skill. They are just like the rest of your spawned enemies. 1 point.

Sponsor

Tier 1

**I Love Watching – **Staying out of the action (not shooting or getting shot at) for at least 5 seconds gives you stacks of **Spectator**. Stacks are constantly gained at 0.5 stacks per second for a max of 999 stacks, but you earn 4 stacks per second when your teammates or spawned enemies are in combat. Stacks of **Spectator** give you increased max health and start to slowly decay once in battle. 1 point, +1% max health per stack.

**Competitor – **Stacks of **Spectator** now also give your teammates health and ammo regeneration. Does not regenerate rockets. 4 point, +0.01% health and +0.01 ammo regen per point per stack. (that's 1% of health/second with 25 stacks and 4 points for those of you that hate math)

Tier 2

**Anticipation – **Kill skill. Killing an enemy counts as time toward recharging your action skill. 5 points, 1 second per enemy per point.

**Shoot To Kill – **With at least 100 stacks of **Spectator** sniper shots do massive damage, but each shot spends 100 stacks. 1 point, +1000% sniper damage (Damage x10).

**With A Vengeance – **Unlocks the other **Weapon Challenge **maxims for your action skill. 5 points. From points 1-5, unlock **Pistol,** **SMG, Assault Rifle, Shotgun, Rocket Launcher.**

Tier 3

**Wanted Poster – **Regular enemies have a chance to be frightened upon seeing a player. Frightened enemies have drastically decreased movement speed and accuracy. 1 point.

**Megaphone – **Moxxi can sometimes give very small boosts to herself and teammates by complimenting them, which she uses her megaphone for. Also adds +1% to team movement speed. 1 point.

Tier 4

**Last Chance – **When you run out of fight for your life time, there is a chance to release an enormous electric nova that gives you a second wind if it kills someone. 5 points, +20% chance per point.

**Redemption – **If your action skill is fully recharged when you go into fight for your life mode, a small number of your spawned enemies come to fight for you. 5 points, +1 enemy per point.

Tier 5

**Picking Sides – **If you press (not hold) the action button while it is already active and while you are aiming at a player, any enemy that attacks that player has a chance to instantly die. 5 points, +10% chance of instant death.

**Rewarding – **Increases the chance for getting better loot for all players, especially for raid bosses. 5 points.

Capstone

**Champion – **The player who has the most kills of the session is effected by any active buffs that Moxxi has plus any that would be active otherwise. If Moxxi is the champion or you are playing by yourself, each buff increases by 50%. 1 point.

Sex bomb

Tier 1

**Regretful – **Every time an enemy hits you with anything, that specific enemy has a chance to not attack you for 1 minute. 5 points, +0.5% percent to turn friendly for 1 minute per point.

**Hardened – **All damage received is lessened slightly. 5 points, -1% damage received per point.

Tier 2

**Weak kneed – **Any enemy that is targeting you when you activate your action skill will start to slowly lose their life until they die. 5 points, enemies will lose 0.1% of their total life per second per point.

**Dominant – **All damageyou deal is increased. 5 points, 3% increased damage per point.

Tier 3

**Lovely – **When you kill an enemy with a critical hit, their critical hit spot explodes into a heart that heals you. 1 point, the heart heals 33% of your maximum life.

**Lead Affection –** Every bullet that hits an enemy makes a tiny heart when it hits, rockets make a much bigger heart. Also increases fire rate by 1%. 1 point.

Tier 4

**Intoxicating – **When you kill an enemy with explosive damage, they explode into whiskey that makes nearby enemies drunk. Drunken enemies will attack anything; you, your friends, their friends, barrels, or even themselves. 5 points, every point increases whiskey splash radius and duration of drunkenness.

**For Entertainment Purposes Only – **From now on your spawned enemies will spawn wearing random and hilarious costumes. FREE POINT, selecting this skill will not spend a skill point, but you must have one to unlock it.

**For My Friends – **For every 20 enemies you (not your allies or spawned enemies) kill, you will automatically drop 1-5 moxxtails. They are picked up automatically like money and can be used by you or your allies. Randomly chosen and they last for 5 minutes instead of 30. 5 points, +1 moxxtail per drop per point.

Tier 5

**Master Love – **Each of your spawned enemies has a chance to not be able to attack you or your teammates no matter how close they get. 5 points, +5% chance per point.

**Slave Love – **Shooting your spawned enemies now heals them, similar to Roland's skill in the first game. 5 points, heal them more with each point.

Capstone

**Innuendobot 9000 – **Moxxi's Innuendobot now always spawns with your other enemies, and will only attack the original enemies and not allies. This Innuendobot is twice the size as his previous models and does a significant amount of damage. And yes, he will be talking the whole time. 1 point.

Mechanic (unlocks after achieving max level with all dlcs, each point in this tree unlocks the next tier)

Tier 1

**True Challenge – **The maxims now have the same effect as in the underdome dlc from the first game (see list at link at the bottom). Not for casual players. 1 point.

**No Challenge – **Your spawned enemies now do massive damage with all attacks and will kill enemies fairly easily and will no longer attack you. WARNING, only for players who simply want to feel like a god and not have a challenge. 1 point.

Tier 2

**Pure Fun – **Rocket launcher damage and fire rate is significantly increased while assault rifle damage and fire rate is significantly decreased. 1 point.

**Relentless – **Smg damage and accuracy increased significantly while shotgun damage and accuracy is significantly decreased.

Tier 3

**Explosive Neuro Implants – **When your spawned enemies die they explode. 1 point.

**Well Supplied –** Increase the number of enemies you spawn with your action skill. 1 point, +10 enemies.

Tier 4

**Boss Round – **When activating your action skill one random boss from the game series spawns along with the rest (even if they shouldn't be alive at that time). Does not include raid bosses or bosses that would not fit on the map such as the warrior or the destroyer. 1 point.

Tier 5

**Animal Party – **There is a 1 in 4 chance that every enemy you spawn with your action skill will be a robot animal, and a 1 in 8 chance that every one of those animals will be an ultimate badass. 1 point.

Capstone

**Family Fun – **When in an area that is accessible by car, Scooter will sometimes show up in one of his vehicles with Ellie riding on the back. When in an area that a car cannot be in, Ellie will sometimes show up with Scooter riding on her back. These two will damage enemies, blow stuff up, generally cause chaos, and will leave once they get bored (no fighting happens for a little while). This will happen at random times during gameplay, but once it happens it cannot happen again for a while. 1 point.

Maxims (Modifiers) last for as long as the action skill

**Weapon Challenge **– A random weapon type is chosen and all players do more damage with that type while enemies do less with that type. You also slowly regenerate that ammo type over time.

**Body Shots – **Non critical hits do extra damage, though not as much as critical hits.

**Close Combat – **Players deal much more melee and gun damage

**Elemental Challenge – **A random element is chosen and all players do more damage with that element and all enemies do less with that element.

**Headshot – **Critical hits do extra damage.

**Beef Cake – **Players take significantly less damage from attacks.

**Dead Aim – **Players are much more accurate.

**Dodgeball – **Enemies are much less likely to dodge attacks.

**Ironhide – **Players have their shields' stats increased.

**Kick Ass – **Players deal more damage.

**Loaded – **Players have much larger magazines.

**Overclocked – **Player shields regenerate much faster.

**Regeneration – **Players regenerate health.

**Spastic – **Players move and reload faster.

**Weapon Masters – **Players have their weapons' stats increased.

**Get Some Air – **Low gravity, if enemies are knocked back far enough, they are shot into space while still alive.

**High Speed – **Players move faster while enemies move slower.

**Naked – **All enemy shields are instantly drained and cannot recharge, but their health is slightly increased.

**Vampire – **Enemy health is constantly being drained, and can count as a second wind if killed in this way.

Maxim titles from wiki/Underdome_gameplay_mechanics

But the effects I modified to benefit the players instead of harm.


End file.
